The Ghost of McHouse McCrowville
The Ghost of McHouse McCrowville is an episode of The Crowville Chronicles from Season 1. Summary Crazy Crow gets his office refurbished and tuned up, since it is in need of repair. So, Mr. Buck, Ozzie the Koala, and Crazy Crow use the car to travel to the Glen Sparrows Hotel in Scotland. What Crazy Crow does not know is that they are not heading to the Glen Sparrows Hotel, but to Crowville Office to visit his uncle Mac the Fork. Mr. Buck is taking him there so that his master would become a real crow, without letting his master know about the secret. While at Crowville Office there is a ghost that lives there. Voice Cast: *Richard Waites as Clarence T. Crow *David Jason as Ozzie the Koala and Narrator *Martin Jarvis as Mr. Buck *Willie Rushton as Boaster T. Strut *Michael Hordern as Crash Morgan *Brian Trueman as Mac the Fork *Jimmy Hibbert as Dudley Poyson *Neil Buchanan as Shelley *Kerry Shale as Blue Nessie *John Derum as Green Nessie Trivia *First episode of the show that does not feature Crowville Office. Credits: Opening Credits *Executive Producers: John Hambley, Barry Charles, Michael Hill *Produced by Martin G. Baker, Michael K. Frith, Brian Henson *Created by Jim Henson Closing Credits *Voices: Neil Buchanan, David Jason, Richard Waites, Martin Jarvis, Willie Rushton, Michael Hordern, Kerry Shale, John Derum, Brian Trueman, Jimmy Hibbert *Narrator: David Jason *Written by Peter Richard Reeves *Music: Keith Hopwood, Malcolm Rowe *Vocals: Doreen Edwards, Keith Hopwood *Storyboard: Paul Salmon, David Elvin, Erland Hodge *Layout: Miguel Angel Aisa, Manuel Almela, Ricardo Machuca, Jose Maria Zumel, Miguel A. Fuertes, Juan Antonio Serrano, Juan Antonio Rojo *Design: Chris Randall, Dan Whitworth, Maggie Riley, Vincent James, Paul Salmon, Ed Williams, Andy Roper *Animation: Paul Greenall, Karen Heywood, Claire Grey, Jennie Langley, Malcolm McGookin, Steve Thomas, Kay Widdowson, Arthur De Cloedt, Adrian Bell, David Bowers, Les Brooksbank, Mike Eames, Meryl Edge, Alastair Fell, Dave Livesey, Joe McCaffrey, Philip Morris, John Offord, Judy Pilsbury, Bob Sparkes, Mair Thomas, Andy Wilson, Richard Bazley, Denise Heywood, Mark Povey, Dan Whitworth, Jean Flynn *Backgrounds: Beverly Bush, Brian Cosgrove, John Geering, Steve Hanson, John Millington, Nick Pratt, Andy Roper, Keith Scoble, Ben Turner *Supervised by Diane Wren, Barbara Alcock, Malcolm Turner *Painting: Laura Cosgrove, Marie Dembinski, Joyce Flowers, Stefania Giani, Sue Halliwell, Lynn Hardie, Andrea Hough, Yasodha Huckerby, Joan Jones, Helen Michael, Katie Nutter, Bev Phillips, Michelle Povey, Karl Scoble, Helen Smith, Gloria Vassiliou, Lesley White, Craig Whittle, Mark Fulton, Lorriane Thomas, Judy Pilsbury *Supervised by Sue Robnson *Xerox: Don Geering, Andy McLoughlin, Joan Simmons, Tony McAleese *Animation Camera: Peter Kidd, Frank Hardie, Wendy Senior, Mark Sutton, Phil Atack, Nic Jayne *Special Effects: Garry Owen, Murti Schofield, Roy Huckerby, Stephen Simpson *Animation Line Test: Phil Atack *Production Control: Bob Burrows *Film Editors: Nigel Rutter, Patrick Haggerty *Assistant Editors: Bob Ashton, Lincoln Anderson *Dubbing Mixer: John Wood *Animation Supervisor: Mike Whaite *Associate Producer: Chris Michaelson *Animation Producers: Willard Kitchen, Brian Cosgrove, Mark Hall *Animation Director: Chris Randall *Directed by Brian Cosgrove Category:Episodes Category:Episode lists Category:List of Episodes